


My Prince

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Prince Ian, Smut, Soft Mickey, Warrior Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt: Terry Milkovich owes a debt to King Frank who comes to collect. Since Terry can't pay the debt on time, king Frank demands that one of the Milkovich sons marry his only child without a suitor Prince Ian. Mickey is forced to marry a man he has never met and does not love. Ian has no choice but to accept this marriage because turning down the king is treason.  (Tweaked Summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. I have never touched on this world before. This is new.  
> :))

The Gallagher family is having breakfast together as a family like it's always insisted upon. Their father who also happens to be king is taking wine instead of tea but no one says anything. They are already used to to him by now. They eat in silence each of them deep in thought. 

"So." Frank suddenly starts. "Have you found a husband yet?" He directs at Ian. 

Ian groans. "For God's sake father, you could not let me finish breakfast?"

"No. I gave you two months to provide me with a suitable... well suitor but you have brought me nothing."

"In his defence," Prince Philip speaks up. "The entire kingdom is afraid of him." 

"The entire kingdom does not know me." Ian mumbles.

"And whose fault is that son? You take your work too seriously. Even when we are not on battle you are busy training. You do not give any one a chance to discover that the heartless warrior does indeed have a heart." Frank says. "Look at your brothers and sisters. They all have husbands and wives and children. You are among the most respected men in the kingdom and yet you are not married. I can, and will not have that." Frank stands up determined. "I will take care of this."

"No, father please. I will find someone." Ian pleads.

"No. You have ran out of time. I will take care of this myself. Even if I have to vet every unwed man in the kingdom, you are getting married before the end of this month." With that he walks away.

Ian leans back with a sigh and pushes away his eggs no longer hungry. 

"Look on the bright side." Princess Debbie carreses his wrist. "At the very least he accepts that you prefer the company of men and he is not forcing you to marry a woman." 

"Yes brother. There's that." Prince Carl chimes in.

Ian may prefer to fight for his kingdom most of the time and the people may be afraid of him but he is still a romantic at heart. This decision his father just made does not work for him. He gets up and heads to his chambers. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Terry Milkovich and his family are in their house having their morning breakfast when a man walks in. Terry immediately grabs his sword and places it on the man's throat. 

"Who sent you?"

"The king is outside." 

Terry immediately lowers his sword and exhales loudly. He glances at his wife before walking out. 

"Your highness." He greets and takes a bow.

King Frank who is still on his horse is helped by one of his men to get down. "Terry Milkovich. Everyone on the kingdom has paid their debts. Where is my gold?" 

"What?" 

Terry looks behind him to see his wife listening to the conversation in shock. "Oh, did he not tell you that he borrowed gold from me?" Frank asks her.

"My King. All I need is a little more time."

"Time is something I do not have. Unfortunately for you. Pay me back my gold, or give me all your sheep."

"Your highness I have worked very hard for my sheep." 

"I am aware. You have the most sheep in the kingdom. But then again what you borrowed from me is nothing little." 

Terry swallows.

"So what will it be? My gold, or your sheep."

Just then everyone else comes out of the house and stands behind Terry. 

Frank takes a minute to assess Terry's children. He has always had strong, tough sons. Three of them are warriors like his son Ian. Hadn't he heard a rumor that one of the Milkovich sons was gay despite their father's dissaproval?

Just like that he gets an idea. 

"I have another way for you to clear your debt."

"Anything my king." Terry offers.

Frank smiles, pleased. "I heard one of your sons enjoys the company of men." 

"No. None of my sons is a homosexual." 

Frank notes the shortest of them looks at the ground.

He shrugs. "That is unfortunate. Please bring all your sheep to the palace by the end of the day. Fail to do so and you will be hanged for stealing from the king." He turns to his men and they help him get back on the horse. 

"Wait." Frank looks at Terry. "What do you want with him?"

"As you well know my son Ian is unwed and he is well past the age to do so."

"You want my son to marry your son?"

"I believe that is what I just said, yes." 

"Father, do not do this." 

"Colin quiet." Terry snaps. "And if I do this I will be indebted to you no more?" His wife makes a displeased sound and walks back in. 

"Clean slate." The King confirms. 

Terry moves forward and shakes his hand. "Done." 

Franks smiles wider and he and his men turn back and ride to the palace. "The wedding is this Saturday!" He shouts over his shoulder.

"Father how could you do this?" Mickey, said gay son asks.

"This is all your fault." Terry tells him. "You could not keep it in your pants and now the entire kingdom knows of your sexual preferences." 

Mickey huffs and gets back inside the house and heads to his room. He drops on his small bed and wrings his hand willing himself not to cry from frustration. 

"Don't worry brother, it is not so bad." Iggy says from the doorway.

Mickey glares up at him. "Really? Because Prince Ian, is cold and heartless. He kills without thinking twice. You have fought by his side, you know this." 

"Yes we do." Colin joins them. "And we also know he does all that for this kingdom. It does not mean he will treat you the same way." 

Mickey is not convinced. "No one has ever seen that man smile. He gets angry very easily. We will see if you will think the same way when I end up dead. He is the prince, nothing will happen to him." 

Iggy and Colin sigh and hug him as a way of comfort before leaving him alone. Just then his mother walks in and sits next to him on the bed.

"Mother I am scared." He confesses. "Can't you talk to father?"

"I have tried." She rubs his back. "It is going to be well my son." 

"Prince Ian is not a good man mother." 

"But we only know the warrior side of him, maybe he is different with his bed mates." 

Mickey is still not convinced. He knows what he knows. 

"Listen," his mother hugs him. "If you ever feel threatened, in any way, run. Run and find me. And I will hide you and send you to your aunt in the southern kingdom." 

"Why not just send me now?" 

His mother sighs and pulls him to her chest even though he is a grown man. "Your father made a promise to the king. And prince Ian is a strong warrior who takes care of the kingdom. He will take of you too." 

Mickey sniffs and holds his mother tighter. "We get married in four days." 

"I know my son. I know." 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

"Ian my boy!" Frank calls loudly but Ian doesn't answer. 

He continues to lie in his bed in thought. One of the servants come and get him and he reluctantly goes to find his father on his seat. Ian glances at the queen's seat where Fiona is seated since their mother died after the birth of Prince Liam. She smiles apologetically at him.

"I found you a husband!" Frank claps excitedly.

"What?" Ian asks shocked. It was too fast. 

"Yes. The wedding is in four days. See? Preparations have begun." 

Ian looks around at the commotion he hasn't even Noticed before. _Jesus._

"Father..."

"IT IS DONE!" 

Ian swallows and nods severally trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Who is he? Do i at the very least get to know _that?_ "

"I don't see why you would care and you will get to see him on Saturday, but it is one of the Milkovich sons." 

Ian racks his brain but the only ones who come to mind are Iggy, Colin and Joey who he always goes to battle with and they make use of the kingdom's prostitutes more than all the worriors combined. 

"Father I will not marry a straight man just because you don't want people thinking something is wrong with me." 

Frank frowns at him. "Trust me, you and the youngest son play for the same team." 

Ian has heard about that one from his brothers. He has always wanted to be a warrior like his brothers but his mother won't let him. Ian wonders what his mother thinks about the forced marriage since she seems to love her son so much. 

Still, just because he's gay it doesn't help because at the end of the day Ian doesn't know him. Ian doesn't love him. And his father is only going this because the kingdom is already talking about how the middle son cannot find a suitor.

He turns around disappointed and heads back to his chambers. He walks in to find several ceremonial robes already placed on his king size bed. 

"Options for your wedding my prince." The maid gestures towards them. "If nothing appeases my prince, let me know and I will provide others." 

Ian could give a rat's ass what he will wear to this unwanted arrangement. "You choose." 

"My prince?" 

"Pick one for me. Whichever you like the most is what I will wear."

"Yes my prince." 

He grabs them and throws them on the floor so he can get in his bed. He covers himself and tries not to think about the unhappiness that awaits his future.

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Despite being surrounded by half the kingdom, despite the fact that his family is in attendance Mickey walks down the isle in fear. Prince Ian satnds by the priest waiting for Mickey and Terry to reach them so the proceedings can begin. 

There are people now so he's safe. But what happens when everyone else has dispersed? What will happen when its just him and Prince Ian in his chambers? 

He stands confidently and repeats the vows after the priest. Prince Ian puts the wedding band in his finger and he does the same. 

They share a deep kiss in front of the witnesses but it's completely without feeling. 

None of them is surprised.

Within no time the moment he's been dreading arrives and he's lead to the Prince's chambers. He doesn't know where the prince is but he undresses and gets under the covers. The prince might force himself on Mickey but it will be much easier if he doesn't struggle. 

 

***0*0***

 

Ian paces back and forth in front of his chambers as he twists the ring on his finger. He has a reputation as cold and heartless, and he knows that. When he walks around the kingdom people pave way automatically. Some in respect but most do it in fear. 

It's the only reason he has never gotten married even if he is of age. Because people _fear_ him. His presence alone scares people. He scoffs. And the man who is now his husband is scared shitless of him too. 

Even as they said their vows Ian could see it in Mickey's eyes just how scared he was.

How is Ian supposed to live, spend time with, make love to, be with someone who was afraid of him? Someone who thought he was a monster? 

He takes a deep breath and comes to a conclusion. He was going to give Mickey his space. He needed to show his new husband that he was not the monster everyone seems to think he is. 

With that he opens the door and walks in. 

He is surprised to say the least, when he finds his husband fully naked under the blankets. 

 

***0*0***

 

Mickey watches as Ian takes him in, his mouth wide open. He clears his throat. "You can put on your sleeping clothes." The prince says before turning to face the other way.

"My prince," 

"Ian. We are married now." 

"Ian. Are we not supposed to consumate our marriage?"

"We are. We should. But we are not going to. Please get dressed." 

Mickey sniffs and gets out of the bed. Who goes to the drawer to look for his sleeping clothes. He may have expected violent angry Ian, but cold Ian is even worse. He talks to him with no emotion. It is clear they were both forced into this marriage and if the prince had to pick he probably would not have gone for someone like Mickey. 

He feels disappointed in himself. He gets married and he cannot even do the smallest thing such as being appeasing to his husband. 

His father wouldn't be surprised. 

When he gets back to bed Ian is sleeping on his side, his night light if off and he is already snoring. That dejected feeling comes back but he swallows it down. He is stronger that this. He is a Milkovich. 

He wishes he could talk to his mother. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months. Mickey gets used to being treated like Ian's brother. They go by their days, he barely sees his husband, unless he's watching the fighting matches or the horse races. 

Ian will go by his day and then they will meet in the chambers before bed where Ian will ask him if the maids are good to him and if he needs anything. Then they sleep. The next day they will wake up and its rinse and repeat. Even the month Ian went to war Mickey didn't see like his life got affected in any way Because he was already used to hardly seeing the man he's married to. 

One night Ian comes to their chambers grasping onto his ribs and wincing. 

"Are you alright?" Mickey asks his husband as he helps him sit on the huge bed where they sleep so far apart that anyone could fit if they came and slept diagonally between them. 

"Yeah, I just umm.." Ian winces when Mickey undresses him to inspect the wound. "Went pretty hard at practice today." 

Mickey pours some of the hot water he drinks every night in a bowl and dubs at Ian's wound with a piece of cloth. Ian flinches. "Need to be more careful." 

"Yeah." Ian agrees as he watches Mickey clean after him intently. "So how was your day? The maids treat you okay?"

Mickey considers replying with his usual 'yes' but seeing as he's taking care of Ian's wound he tries to avoid the awkward silence. "Well, I came from working too hard till I got blisters in my hands to not working at all, lazing around with all types of people at my back at call. I would say life is not half bad." 

Ian chuckles. "You married a prince. No more working for the rest of your life." 

Mickey shrugs and Ian winces so he blows on the wound and Ian laughs. "I am not a child." 

Mickey looks at him. "That didn't help?" He teases. Ian smiles and rolls his eyes. "Sometimes I help in the kitchen."

"Why?" Ian asks as he changes into his sleeping clothes while Mickey puts away the bloody water. 

"Because I like it. And apart from riding horses there's nothing else for me to do." He gets in bed beside Ian. "I get bored." 

"Do you need anything?" Ian asks but tonight it sounds genuine.

Mickey watches his prince who is staring at the ceiling. "Do you consider yourself to be married?" He asks instead. 

"Ofcourse." 

"Even though it's just on paper?"

Ian lies on his side so he can look at him. "We were both forced into this Mickey." 

"I know that. I'm just asking do you act like a husband out there even though you do not do it in here?"

"I am not having sex outside our marriage if that is what you're asking." 

Mickey doesn't reply but instead keeps looking at Ian. 

"You stopped being afraid of me." Ian observes.

"I did not know you back then." 

Ian takes Mickey's hand and squeezes it. "Goodnight Mickey." 

"Can I go visit my mother tommorow?"

"Of course. I will organize for one of my men to take and bring you back." 

"Thank you." 

"Anytime." Ian smiles gently and turns around. 

Mickey watches his husband's chiseled back for a few minutes then turns around too and sleeps.

 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

The entirety of the next day Ian can't stop thinking about his husband. For the first time since they got married Ian spends the day thinking about him. 

From the few minutes they actually spent together Ian found out a few things about Mickey. He is funny, he is sweet, he can be caring, and maybe he wants to them to try being real husbands. 

Ian wouldn't mind that. He would not mind that at all. Mickey is exactly the kind of man Ian would go for under normal circumstances. He decides they need to talk often and spend more time together. 

Now that Mickey is not scared of him anymore, maybe they can get somewhere. He really hopes they can because he wouldn't mind Mickey being his husband both outside and inside the palace. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

"What is going on? Is he treating you well?" His mother asks him.

"Yeah." Mickey replies in a dull voice. 

They are walking around their homestead that takes up a couple of acres since his father is a crook.

"What's wrong?" His mother stops him. "I meant it. Forget treason. If you are unhappy I will help you run." 

"I _am_ unhappy." He says and his mother inhales sharply so Mickey quickly adds. "But not because my prince is mistreating me." 

"Then what's the problem?" His mother frowns.

"I think I like my husband." 

"I do not understand." 

Mickey sighs and looks around. "We have never consummated our marriage mother." He whispers.

"Mickey it's been months!"

"I know. From day one he has given me my space. And I appreciated it."

"But you don't want it anymore." 

"No. We spent like maybe fifteen minutes together last night and..." He smiles at the memory. "It was nice." 

"So tell him." His mother smiles happily.

"I don't know. Maybe." 

They continue walking as his mother updates him on the rest of the family and the illegal dealings his father is up to. 

By the time he gets back to the palace he feels good and confident. He will talk to Ian tonight in bed. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Ian doesn't come home. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

The next day Mickey is disappointed but he supposes it won't be so bad. Life will just continue as it's been. Boring as hell but at least he's not around his father and he lives like one of the royal children. 

After breakfast he heads to the stables. He needs a ride. It will make him feel better. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

When Ian comes back home he cannot find his husband anywhere. The night before he and some of the warriors had taken a short surprise trip and had not been able to get back on time so they had spent the night. 

He showers then goes to find Mickey. 

One of the maids tells him his husband is riding so Ian heads there.

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Mickey decides to take a break. He grabs some water and sits on the grass. 

"Must be nice." Someone states above him and Mickey looks up at the man. He sits next to him and elaborates. "From living like one of us to being served on a silver platter." 

Mickey takes a sip of his water. "Sure." 

"Does the Prince ever laugh?" The noble continues.

"He has a beautiful laugh." Mickey replies without thinking." 

"You must really love him then."

Mickey scowls at the guy. "What is with the million questions?" 

The man shrugs. "People talk. They're saying the prince treats you like he treats any of his brothers. I mean, no one has even ever seen you share a kiss apart from the one on your wedding day." 

Mickey finds he can't say anything.

The noble who's name Mickey hasn't gotten yet smiles at him and tucks a stray hair behind Mickey's ear. 

It's been such a long time before someone desired him he doesn't know how to react. The guy then runs a hand across Mickey's back and the next thing Mickey hears is the guy begging for his hand not to be broken.

He quickly shoots up. "Ian?" 

"This what you do when I'm not around?" Ian asks without letting go of the noble's hand and Mickey can see if Ian pulls it any further it will snap.

"Of course not. You're my husband." Mickey denys.

Ian scoffs. "Not what it looked like." He turns to look at the guy. "Who are you and how dare you make a move on _my_ husband?" 

"I wasn't! I swear to you!" 

"Liar." Ian says before he goes ahead and breaks the guy's arm. 

Mickey looks on in shock as the guy drops down wailing in pain. 

Ian steps towards him still angry but Mickey stands his ground. "You're mine." Ian says before grabbing him by the neck and giving him a deep searing kiss right there in the field for all to see completely ignoring the man in pain.

 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

"What the hell was that!" Ian shouts as soon as they're in their chambers. 

"I don't know what you're taking about." 

"We are supposed to be married. You can't go around letting people touch you!"

"Why?" Mickey asks.

"What?" Ian asks taken aback by the question.

Mickey licks the corner of his mouth. "Apparently it's so obvious we are not screwing we are the talk of the town." 

Ian glares at him. "So you decided to add fuel to the fire by letting him have his way with you?"

"It may not have lasted very long but I liked it. When he touched me, when he let me know he wanted me it felt _good._ Something I sure as hell, don't get from you!" 

Ian blinks at him. "That's all you want? To be desired?" 

Ian's face changes and he's no longer just angry, there's something else there. Mickey doesn't need to wonder what it is because Ian starts taking off his clothes one by one. 

"I'll show you desire." 

Mickey bites his lip and instantly gets hard. He quickly starts taking off his clothes too. 

"Jealousy looks good on you, _husband_." 

Ian smirks at him and Mickey slowly sits on the bed and slides back seductively toward the headboard. Ian joins him immediately. 

"You want us to act like husbands,"

"Yes." 

"Then lets." 

Ian says right before he grabs both of Mickey's ankles and pulls him towards him. Mickey laughs and Ian shuts him up with a kiss. Ian licks into his mouth and Mickey trembles from his head to his feet. 

His wraps his hands around his husband and puts his tongue in Ian's mouth. The latter moans and grinds their dicks together. Its not enough so Ian holds them both in his hand and starts to jerk them off. 

Mickey stops kissing his husband so he can moan loudly. 

Ian pauses to look at him. "Do we have..." 

"We can ask a maid." Mickey suggests.

"Okay." Ian says and continues to look at him. 

"Wha.. Me? Hell no! You do it. You're their prince." 

Ian groans and reluctlanly pulls away from his husband. Mickey jerks himself off slowly as he watches Ian's ass walk away. 

Ian opens the door a crack and tell the man outside the door to call for a maid. 

"My prince?"

"Get me lubricant as fast as you can." 

Five minutes later they stop making out when they hear a knock on the door. Ian thanks her and takes the lube. He remembers something then opens the door again. 

"Can you not stand so close to the door today?" 

His bodyguard nods quickly and walks a few meters away. Ian smiles and dives back on the bed immediately getting on top of Mickey. 

"I'm about to desire the hell out of you." Ian says as he warms up the lube on his palm. 

Mickey laughs. "That sounds terrible."

"You will be saying the exact opposite in a minute." Ian says as he lines himself up. "You ready?" He kisses Mickey.

"I've _been_ ready. Come on." 

Ian slowly pushes in and Mickey scratches Ian's back as he experiences the feeling he hasn't felt in a while. He has missed this so much. Ian pulls out and pushes back in forcefully that Mickey cries out. 

He smiles and claims his husbands lips. "You feel amazing." 

Mickey grins up at him and holds his neck as Ian establishes a pace. They moans into each other's mouth as Mickey continues to scratch at Ian's back. Ian knows he going to have scratches the next day worse that when he goes to war but he doesn't mind. These are from his husband and he will relish in them. 

He changes the angle and increases the speed and automatically knows he has found Mickey's prostate. God, the sounds coming out of the man's mouth should be illegal. Mickey starts to push back on his dick and Ian bites hard on his shoulder and he gets taken over by the pleasure. 

"I'm close." Ian moans.

"Me too." Mickey moans back and it gets louder when Ian jerks him off. 

His movements stutter and he yells out as he comes deep inside Mickey. He kisses all over Ian's face as he gives him time to come down. Ian however starts moving again and jerks Mickey off faster and he comes between them with a moan of Ian's name. 

They lie there catching their breathes and basking in the afterglow in silence for a few minutes. 

"Cannot believe we wasted all that time." Ian says.

"You wanna go again? Or you need sometime?" 

"Please. The prince doesn't need time. He's always ready." 

Mickey chuckles but seconds later he's moaning as Ian goes down on him trying to milk him of all he's worth. 

 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

 

After that night they start making love at least three to two times a day. Ian doesn't know if they're making up for all the time they wasted but he is not complaining. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

_One Month Later_

 

"I have never been happier to be traded before." 

Mickey says as they relax in Ian's bed. He has another mansion in town that he had showed Mickey as soon as they had started being _real_ husbands. 

"Yeah, your father is an asshole." Ian replies and he runs his hand across Mickey's hair who is lying on his chest. "But I am happy you got traded too." 

Mickey looks up at him and kisses him. They gaze at each other lovingly for a few minutes. 

"I love you." 

They both let out and then laugh.

"See? Despite how we met I told you we were fated." Ian reminds him and Mickey just smiles and gets comfortable in Ian's arms. 

"My prince." Mickey says and Ian pinches his ass. "What? That's what you are." 

Ian sticks out his tongue at him and Mickey dives up to pull it into his mouth. 

Neither of them ever thought they would ever thank their asshole fathers for anything. But this unwanted marriage turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to them. 

Ian slides lower and pulls his husband closely towards him. He sniffs his hair and they fall asleep together in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
